memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Xechas class
The Xechas-class was a Klingon Empire starship type, a Lethean tier 6-rated pilot escort in Kingon Defense Force service from the 2410s decade. The prototype was developed in conjunction with eight other Alpha Quadrant Alliance pilot escort classes. ( , ) History and specifications In 2411, the Alpha Quadrant Alliance cooperated to launch nine more pilot escort starship classes. The original set had been based on Starfleet, Klingon and Romulan designs. The AQA called on its members to contribute the new pilot escorts. The Letheans launched three prototypes. The standard weapon equipment was disruptor-based. The standard complement included dual beam banks, cannon and turrets. In addition, starships were outfitted with quantum torpedo launchers. The hull was defended with deflector shields and deflector arrays. The standard equipment carried a Mark X rating. The equipment was customizable, however. These escorts were tier 6 starships and a match for most opponents, including some dreadnoughts. They had a standardized KDF interior. The new pilot escorts could carry any Imperial shuttlecraft and were equipped with escape pods. ( ) Due to the technological advancement of the early 25th century, high warp velocities and transwarp speeds were attainable. The KDF installed quantum slipstream drives on all vessels commanded by an officer ranked Lieutenant General or higher. Like any tier 6 vessel, the commanding officer had to carry a minimum rank of lieutenant general. ( ) Compared to the other Lethean pilot escorts, the Xechas class was tactical-centric. The class shared its capabilities with the - and es of Starfleet and the Romulan Republican Force, repsectively. This variant reflected the Andorian military heritage and philosophies of overwhelming firepower and strategic superiority, and allowed for additional tactical bridge officer seating and consoles as a result. Such a pilot escort carried five weapons in the bow and two in the aft. With an additional console, it could be fitted with wing torpedo platforms. Its experimental weapon slot was pre-equipped with the purposely made Alliance hypercannon. The pilot maneuvers mechanic allowed it to use thrusters for tactical purposed in combat. With combat experience gained, a ship of the class, and its crew, benefitted from precise weapon systems which improved accuracy, tactical maneuvering improving defense, enhanced weapon systems increasing damage dealt, and devastating weaponry to improve critical chance. The tier-6 starship trait of the tactical-centric pilot escort was 'promise of ferocity'. ( ) Class variations The design of the Xechas-class pilot escort allowed its commanding officer to choose from different hull liveries, which could be modified further. Due to the ship's modular design, hull components were easily exchangebale with those of other Lethean pilot escorts and pilot escorts. ( |The Hunt is On}}) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Known vessels * (prototype) Appendices Connections External links * * Blog "Stats of the Allied Pilot Escort Bundle!" on ARC website. category:starship classes category:25th century starship classes category:Klingon starship classes Category:lethean starship classes Category:25th century Klingon starship classes category:escort classes category:pilot escort classes Category:Xechas class starships